The invention relates to a converter having a removable bottom which is, by means of a number of peripherally arranged clamping levers designed like rockers, to the converter jacket or to a supporting construction connected to the converter jacket. The clamping levers are displaceable out of and into the engagement position with the bottom.
A converter of this kind has been known e.g. from German Auslegeschrift No. 1,261,144, wherein the rocker-like clamping levers are braceable against a removable bottom by wedges. These wedges must be actuated in the radial direction perpendicular to the converter axis and, therefore at both ends of each wedge ample free space must be present for pushing it in and out. In bottom-blowing converters, this proves to be a disadvantage, because the great amount of space needed by the pipework of the bottom nozzles reduces the space around the securing elements and the accessability of the wedges is adversely affected. When the wedge connection is released or made, the pipework may become damaged. Furthermore, operating personnel are subjected to great physical demands because of the poor accessibility, and there is a danger that the fastening elements will not be attached tightly enough. This may lead to a loosening of the fastening elements whereby with bottom-blowing converters, inflammable gases may emerge and the safety of the plant may be reduced.
A further disadvantage of known bottom fastenings is that since the wedge angle is limited by the frictional conditions and the wedge length is limited because of the spacial conditions, differences in shape between the bottom edge and the edge of the converter jacket may only occur to a slight degree, otherwise the clamping levers cannot be applied to the bottom at all or can only be applied by using further aids, such as presses etc.